


Birth of the Fridge Cannon

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, being alone, frienship, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor K had to keep things under control somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Fridge Cannon

 

Dr K glared at the video phone as it beeped, again. Then she turned back to her work space, where she was attempting to place specific microchips in the proper configuration for the downloading of the Zord Attack Vehicles. After a moment, she heard footsteps, and their lab assistant, Jinx, passed her by. "Dr K's lab," he said cheerfully.

"Where is Dr K?" Colonel Truman asked, he was agitated, Dr K thought, which wasn't entirely because he was speaking to Jinx.

"She's working and ignoring the world, sir," Jinx replied, crossing his arms and tilting his head so that Colonel Truman could get a good look of the transdermal piercings he'd had put on his cheekbones.

"Will you ask her if she would speak with me?" Colonel Truman asked, clearly ignoring Jinx's new look.

Dr K sighed and put down the forceps she had been using to manipulate the chips, "Is there a problem, Colonel?" She asked, walking over to the video phone.

"The builders and your workers have come across a problem at the Ranger Base," Colonel Truman replied, as Jinx backed away to let them talk.

"What sort of problem?" Dr K asked, wondering why this was even coming her way. She had done her part of the design work, including laying down defenses incase of infiltration.

"It appears that one of your defensive cannons as marked as being in the exact same location as the refrigerator," Colonel Truman replied, "and nobody can determine where it should go."

"It goes precisely where I marked it," Dr K replied, wondering why everything she did was questioned; "I have retrofitted the refrigerator with an automatic opening mechanism and a back panel that will move to allow the cannon to emerge."

"Why?" Colonel Truman asked. Dr K filed away his expression under her favorite memories; he looked like a monkey doing the Ranger equation.

"It is a surprise," Dr K replied, struggling to keep her tone bland. She really was getting tired of explaining this to people, "It's unsuspected. If someone where to infiltrate and disable my defense system, the cannon behind the refrigerator, which is located on a secondary command loop, will give me extra security."

"I see," Colonel Truman replied, "I will inform the builders and your people. Thank you for your time, Dr K."

"Any time," Dr K replied, struggling to keep her sarcasm to acceptable levels.

When the phone shut off, Jinx asked, "Why didn't you tell him it was to help keep the Ranger Operators in line?"

"Do you think he would have approved it?" Dr K replied as she returned to her work.


End file.
